Kanzen Horagai
| occupation = Renegade | previous occupation = Page | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = Shiba Zhijun | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Unknown (presumed to be in the or the ) | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Self-taught | status = Active | signature skill = }} Kanzen Horagai (かんぜんほらがい, Horagai Kanzen; Japanese for "delighted conch") is an extraordinarily powerful quincy that was born just before the massacre of his species. Although initially reluctant to learn the arts of the quincies, he quickly changed his mind when he learned from his aunt that his parents had been killed by a powerful arrancar. Since that moment, Kanzen has worked day and night to become a full-fledged quincy, striving to eradicate every last being with the powers of a hollow. While training to become the most powerful quincy ever born, Kanzen learned that, due to his clan's special abilities, he was capable of manipulating reason to a certain extent, allowing him to use the "colourless current" as a form of attack and defense. However, after learning that few of his clan, as well as the quincies in general, exist anymore, Kanzen has teamed up with Shiba Zhijun to destroy Soul Society, namely the Gotei 13, for their senseless killing of his species. Since a quincy is still human, Kanzen decided that he'd need the an extended lifespan to kill all shinigami and hollows. From this realization, he struck up a deal with Arthfael "Lucifer" Mendax, the optimate of Elysium, who granted him immortality and eternal youth in exchange for Kanzen's right eye. Despite wanting to kill the members of the thirteen squads, Kanzen's main goal is still to kill all hollow-powered beings. Appearance Although he is roughly three hundred years old, Kanzen takes on the appearance of a young human adult. His hair is a dark-red bundle which spikes up above his scalp. Kanzen wears a green headband that falls just above his eyes, with a patch of his hair in between his eyes escaping said headband. The most notable part of his appearance is his jet-black eyepatch, which covers a large hole of nothing. The reason there is nothing behind his eyepatch is that Kanzen gave his right eye to the optimate of Elysium as compensation for being granted immortality and eternal youth. As for normal attire, Kanzen typically wears a long jet-black overcoat with white trimming on all sides. This overcoat is under-sized for the relatively short man, with it ending just passed the middle of his thighs. Under his jacket is checker t-shirt, with the checkered colours being black and white. For his lower body, Kanzen is usually seen wearing pure-white skin-tight jeans that he tucks into his equally skin-tight black boots that look similar to rain boots. To top his outfit off is an extremely long, flowing maroon-coloured scarf, which completely hides his spiritual energy, something Kanzen has stated he himself invented. Personality Even before his wanting to become an immortal, Kanzen was a very serious person; this seriousness was to the point that he was unable to appreciate jokes, tricks or even laughter. Because of his overly-serious demeanor, very few people in the community wished to approach him, believing someone without a sense of humor would be a terrible friend. This isolation caused Kanzen's personality to become increasingly unstable, which ended with seeking help from devious creatures, such as the optimates of hell and their diabolus servants. After his rise to immortality, the key points in Kanzen's personality were only blown up more than they already were. His seriousness and isolation have ruined any chances for him to be anything close to as normal as an immortal quincy could be. This has gotten to the point that Kanzen cannot converse with another being, animal or humanoid, making communications hard with his partner in crime. However, due to Kanzen's knowledge of sign language, Shiba can usually get the jist of what his partner is trying to communicate to him. When in battle, Kanzen makes very few, if any, changes to his personality. Since he has no means of communication besides sign language, he instantly becomes a mute when approached by an enemy. Shiba has noted that this instant muteness may also be the handy work of Kanzen's concentration, which is at it's highest levels during any type of squirmish. Similar to his partner, he is very willing to go out of his way to kill an enemy, even if it's not in his mission's requirements. It is also noteworthy that Kanzen always sees a battle to it's conclusion, feeling if he doesn't, then he has disrespected his ancestors who died fighting. History Very little information is known about Kanzen's life until recent, although there are a few important moments in his life that are known of: #He was born just before the genocide of the quincies, leaving him as one of the very few quincies left alive after the bloody massacre. #Sometime in the twenty-third year of his life, Kanzen made a pact with Arthfael "Lucifer" Mendax, an optimate of hell. Because of this deadly pact, he was granted immortality and eternal youth, but was forced to give up his right eye as compensation to Arthfael. #Recently, he has met up with Shiba Zhijun and they have become partners in crime, devising a plan to destroy the Gotei 13 of Soul Society, namely Madoka Mizuki for Shiba, while Kanzen is after any and all shinigami that are present in Soul Society. Besides these three facts, the majority of Kanzen's background is left unknown. Synopsis Part I More soon... Equipment Einsicht Glove: A glove made specifically for the nüchtern quincies, the einsicht glove allows for an easier way to manipulate jetzig, more commonly known as reason to shinigami. Being a glove, Kanzen is constantly wearing it on his right hand, making it appear as nothing but a simple accessory to his outfit. Quincy Cross: Like all quincies, Kanzen possesses his own, unique quincy cross. Unlike any other quincy's, Kanzen's quincy cross is a upside-down cross with the "bottom" being much wider than the "top,"'' making his quincy cross to appear more like a sword than a cross. Once Kanzen creates his quincy bow, his cross completely disappears until his bow dissipates. Powers and abilities ' :' Kanzen constantly displays an exceptionaly high degree of spiritual energy, even for the likes of a quincy. Much like , Kanzen has mastered the absorption of reishi and reiryoku alike, which allows for an increase in his stamina and strength while in battle. Being a nüchtern quincy, Kanzen's spiritual energy is slightly higher than the average quincy, although he finds this nothing worth noting. ' :' Being a quincy, Kanzen's main ability is to absorb reiryoku from the atmosphere around himself and merge it with his own, which allows him to form weapons. Unlike most quincies, Kanzen doesn't find it easier to absorb spiritual energy from places with high concentrations of it, which is most likely due to his status as a nüchtern quincy. His prowess in the art was shown during his ''true life, and after gaining immortality, Kanzen's abilities were taken to new heights. Being a nüchtern quincy, he is capable of manipulating absolutely any form of spiritual energy ( , and ) to their maximum potential, as well as being able to manipulate the mysterious reason to an extent, although this pales in comparison to his dominance over spiritual factor. *' :' Like all quincies, Kanzen is capable of producing a bow of spiritual energy by placing his quincy cross in front of him. Instead of the standard or crossbow typically seen with quincies, Kanzen's bow is fusion of the two types of bows, making look similar to a diamond if seen from the side. Rather high for even a nüchtern quincy, Kanzen's capacity of arrows that can be fired is over two thousand. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Like all quincies, Kanzen can sense spiritual energy. However, he has shown himself to be able to sense beings several kilometers away, as well as know how many people in that area. : Although not his preferred form of combat, Kanzen is a practitioner of zanjutsu, roughly being at the level of an excelling academy student. Even though he lacks an actual blade, he has been shown to utilize the as a sword when too close to use a bow. Despite this, Kanzen has shown to be able to contend with expert swordsmen, as well as a few sword specialists. However, this doesn't last long, and must retreat back to his preferred method: archery. : Since he must see a battle through to it's conclusion, Kanzen likes to finish fights quickly. To do this, he employs his mastery of hirenkyaku to deceive his opponent's with particularly high-speed movements. His skill at the quincy variation of shunpō is quite grand; surpassing Uryū, who was known to master it at a very young age. Lately, he has also shown to create a platform of reishi, which allows others to ride along with him if they prove to be too slow to keep with his pace. Despite his mastery of the particular form of hohō, he rarely utilizes it unless in battle, an oddity that Shiba has commented on several times. Stats Techniques : Being a nüchtern quincy, Kanzen can easily use the ransōtengai technique with ease, albeit a rarity for the average quincy. Although he rarely needs it, he has shown to use it if he's too lazy to actually fight his opponent. Licht Regen: Similar to Uryū, Kanzen can gather a large amount of reishi and reiryoku with his bow as a focal point, which, when fired, produces a substantial amount of spiritual arrows from the bow. This attack is best used as an aerial assault, but Kanzen has shown to use it when on the ground as well. Stahl von Jetzig (現在の鋼, genzai no nagane; German for "steel of current", Japanese for "steel here") is the equivalent of the , but instead of being charged with reiryoku, it uses jetzig for a form of attack and defense. However, much like jetzig arrows, these blades of jetzig are unstable, and unlike normal seele schneider, must be shot like an arrow instead of being used like a sword. It should be noted that stahl von jetzig are created from regular seele schneider. Setzen (設定, settei; German for "cross", Japanese for "creation") is a technique that Kanzen can only use while wearing the einsicht glove, the user creates a cross of jetzig that is constantly flowing over their gloved hand, which allows them to use said cross for offensive and defensive purposes. This technique takes years to master, and puts a large strain on the body, and as such, the einsicht glove is essential for Kanzen to accomplish setzen. Zischen (ヒス, hisu; German for "bomb", Japanese for "hiss") is similar to a grenade, as it compacts the jetzig in a tube of , which, when thrown, can cause wide-spread destruction to the opponent, as well as the area in which the battle is taking place. However, due to the amount of jetzig needed to utilize zischen, Kanzen may only use it once per week. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia More soon... Quotes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Quincy